<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Bed by peaceloveandjocularity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365845">Breakfast in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity'>peaceloveandjocularity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pegging, Punnihawk Baby, Trying For A Baby, peg pegging peggingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkeye was in the kitchen mixing up batter for French toast when Peggy came up behind him and pinned him to the counter. </p><p>Her hands were braced on either side of his hips and her breasts pressed against his back. “Good morning,” she hummed, her voice thick with sleep. </p><p>“Good morning,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. </p><p>She moaned against his back and his body immediately flushed. His cock immediately became interested; the way her body was pressed against him, her hands wrapping around his waist and running down his thighs, it took all of his self control not to buck against her. </p><p>“Sleep well last night?” </p><p>Her fingers were rubbing his thighs on either side of his cock and he was quickly losing his resolve to not move. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, a bit breathier than usual. </p><p>“Have you started cooking yet?” She asked, her hand coming up to tease at the waistband of his boxers before her hand slipped in and wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Hawkeye told his hips not to move. </p><p>They didn’t listen. </p><p>“No, not yet,” he said, as her hands began to stroke his length. He braced himself on the counter. </p><p>“Good. Then let’s go upstairs.” Her hand left his cock and she turned Hawkeye around, forcing him to look at her. His mouth was open just a bit and his cheeks were flushed red. </p><p>“BJ will be home soon, you know.” He still didn’t feel entirely within his rights to have sex with Peg alone. </p><p>“I don’t want BJ, Ben, I want you.” </p><p>Well, he was nothing if not generous. He nodded and the twinkle in her eyes brightened and her smile turned wicked. </p><p>“Good boy.” Her arm wrapped around the back of his neck and her hand pulled his head down to her. Sweet little Peg Hunnicutt kissed awfully sinful. </p><p>The kiss started out sweet. Gentle little kisses on his lips and cheeks and neck turned into possessive kisses with teeth and tongue. His hands trailed down her back. Her body was warm beneath the nightie. His hands came down to cup her ass and he picked her up. </p><p>He had intended to set her on the counter, but she obviously had other ideas as her legs wrapped around his hips. “Upstairs,” she ordered. </p><p>He hiked her up a bit farther, sparking gleeful laughter to ring through the kitchen. God what a gorgeous sound. </p><p>Peggy continued her assault on his neck as he made his way to the stairs. He was about to go up the first step when she bit his neck right at the base. </p><p>He let out a depraved moan as his knees weakened. He pushed her back against the wall to stop him from completely sinking to the floor. “Peggy Jane if you do that, I’m not sure we’ll make it upstairs.” </p><p>The grin on her face was absolutely wretched. “Then get moving.” </p><p>Hawkeye had never carried anything upstairs that fast before. He knew it was only a matter of time before she bit him again and he wasn’t sure he could handle that without dropping her. </p><p>Just to be petulant he threw her on the bed. </p><p>“Benjamin!” she cried indignantly. </p><p>“Shh,” he shushed her with a grin. “You don’t want to wake the baby.” </p><p>She glared at him because he was mouthing off. Erin was at school. “Then don’t be a brat. Get over here and get on your knees.”</p><p>“On the floor?” </p><p>“On the bed. But strip for me first.” </p><p>He was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers but he wanted nothing more than to be good for her. His hands reached for the hem of his t shirt and he pulled it up, tugging it off his shoulders and throwing it somewhere on the floor. </p><p>“Go pick it up. I’m not the maid.” </p><p>The sharp edge in her voice made his erection pulse. <i>God this woman is so hot.</i> And for the time being he was all hers. </p><p>He went over and picked up his shirt from where he had tossed it beside the hamper and put it in. His body flushed as he turned back and watched her. She had watched him every step of the way. </p><p>“Keep going, Benjamin.” </p><p>His chest stuttered as he stifled a moan. She was the only person he’d let call him Ben since he was a kid and the things she did with his name on her lips? Decadent. He pushed down his boxers over his hips and let them drop to the floor. He was watching her, waiting for her command. </p><p>“Put it in the hamper, then come here.” </p><p>His fingers, usually steady, shook as he watched her rake her eyes up his body. He snagged the boxers and tossed them into the hamper before climbing on the bed and kneeling before Peggy. </p><p>“Hi,” he breathed. </p><p>“Hi, Ben.” Her voice was sweet but he knew she was anything but. “Why don’t you sit down next to me? Up here?” </p><p>He crawled up the bed and sat beside her. </p><p>She rewarded him with her mouth. Her lips were all over him; his neck, his shoulders. Her teeth tugged on a nipple while her fingers massaged the other. She knew exactly how to tease sounds out of him and she was a professional. He arched up against her mouth, a stuttered moan falling from his lips. </p><p>Her kisses trailed down his stomach near his aching cock, around his hips and back up again before she seated herself on his thighs, his cock trapped between his stomach and her silk nightie. </p><p>She wasn’t wearing underwear— a fact Hawkeye had neglected to notice earlier. </p><p>His chest was heaving with each shallow breath. She stared at him intensely. Her lips were glistening with spit from the trail of kisses lining his body. Her hair was falling into her eyes. Hawkeye was looking at her eyes, waiting for her to look away first, knowing she wouldn’t. </p><p>He looked away first and she smiled. </p><p>“I love you, Ben,” she said, lifting his chin with her fingers. </p><p>The whine that tore from his throat was involuntary at best, thoroughly debased at worst. It only served to make Peg’s smile all the more domineering. </p><p>“I love you, Peggy. God, I love you so damn much.” </p><p>She pulled his hands to the bottom of her nightgown and helped him ease it over her head. He tossed it on the ground and he smirked at her sideways glance. </p><p>“Your clothes, you can put them in the hamper.” </p><p>Peggy pushed herself against him, leaving a trail of wetness where she had been sitting. Her mouth once more found Hawkeye’s neck and she began to mark him. As far as she was concerned, the more bruises, the better. Her body was dripping against Hawk and his fingers had found their way to her breasts, her backs, her thighs, anything they could reach. </p><p>“Please, Peg,” he whined. “Let me taste you.” </p><p>She pulled back from his neck and looked at him and that was all the time he needed to flip over on top of her. His mouth was on her body before she had even processed what happened. </p><p>“Benjamin!” she chastised, swatting at his shoulders. </p><p>He snickered at her surprised before he began to nip and bite, suck and lick his own trail down her body. When he got to her pubic bone, he played the same dirty trick she had played on him— kissing around, but never touching. He was placing a particularly delicate kiss to the apex of her thighs when she wrapped his fingers in his hair and pulled him upwards. </p><p>His nose was what hit her clit. </p><p>Not that Peggy minded at all. A guttural groan spurred him forward, his tongue dipping into her wetness. Peggy had never been overly noisy, but between BJ and Hawkeye, they had learned how to coax the noises out of her. His first two fingers joined his tongue and he began fingering her in earnest. His free arm— if you could even call it that— came over her hips and held her in the mattress. </p><p>“Oh, Ben please,” she moaned. </p><p>His tongue trailed up to her clit and began to drag circles around it. </p><p>“Ben please, I’m so close, Benjamin.” </p><p>He sped up his ministrations as her hips pressed against his arm. The moan that she cried as she came was a sound Hawkeye wasn’t sure he would ever get used to. He drew his fingers from her and sat up, watching her as she came down from the peak of her orgasm. There was no point in getting her overstimulated now. </p><p>Her eyebrows raised, but her eyes remained closed. Her lips were parted and her breasts were heaving with every deep breath she took. Finally she opened her eyes to see Hawkeye licking his fingers clean of <i>her</i>. </p><p>“Good boy, Ben.” </p><p>Her limbs were sprawled out over the mattress. Hawkeye bent over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling her up and setting her in his lap. “Feeling better?” </p><p>“Never,” she said, rocking her hips against his erection. “Are you?” </p><p>“You know, I am feeling a bit warm now that you mention it.” He bent down and took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her chest towards him, leveraging herself by pulling on his hair. </p><p>His fingers were splayed across her back, his hands reaching from her shoulder blades down to her hips, pulling her into him. </p><p>She reached between them and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. She love the feeling of his hips canting up against her. She lifted her own hips up and eased herself back down onto Hawkeye’s cock, little by little. He watched the grin on her face relax as she worked himself deeper into her until she finally bottomed out, her jaw slack. </p><p>She opened her eyes to see Hawkeye looking back at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes. </p><p>“Peg we should— I need to put a condom on.” </p><p>“We don’t need one. Let’s have a baby, Hawkeye.” </p><p>And Hawkeye never thought <i>those words</i> would ever affect him but he was certain he was harder than he’d ever been. </p><p>“Peg, are you sure? Because if we’re going to do this, I need you to be absolutely sure. What about BJ?” </p><p>“We’ve talked about it,” she said, rocking her hips. “He doesn’t mind. Erin’s four now and we’ve wanted another before this. Besides, he was quite excited about the idea. Especially the thought of not knowing who the daddy is until the baby’s actually here.” </p><p>Hawkeye’s hips jerked up into Peg, making her squeal. “If you’re sure, Peg…” </p><p>“I’m positive. Are you?” </p><p>He adjusted the two of them so Peg was laying on her back. </p><p>“Ben? Hawkeye?” </p><p>His hands clasped hers and he intertwined their fingers together. “I love you so much. You’re so good to me.” He pulled her hands up just above her head, their hands still clasped. His hips began to rock back and forth. Their hot, passionate sex had turned into gentle, emotional lovemaking. “I never imagined you or BJ could ever want someone like me, and now I’ve got both of you. I’m the real winner here.” </p><p>The pair locked eyes and Peggy could see the admiration in his eyes. The way he touched her was nothing less than idolization. The closer he came to orgasm, the faster his hips bucked, but his stokes were still leisurely. He released one of her hands and moved down to rub at her clit. </p><p>“I love you so much, Peggy.” His hips stuttered and with a few long, hard strokes, he stilled inside her. His fingers slowed for a second as he came with a shaky moan. Only once did they break eye contact (Hawkeye couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back a bit). He set his knees on the mattress and continued rubbing circles on her clit. </p><p>“Ben, I’m so close. Please, I’m so close, Hawkeye.” </p><p>He moved to press a kiss to her lips, his fingers still rubbing circles on her clit. “C’mon, Peg. You’re right there.” </p><p>Her body bowed off the sheets as she finally reached her peak. A moan caught in her throat, only to be ripped out when Hawkeye bit her neck. She laid back down, laughing breathlessly. </p><p>“You’re really good at that,” she said. </p><p>“Well,” Hawkeye started. “When you give me a show like that, why wouldn’t I be?” Hawkeye leaned down to her and pressed a gently kiss to her lips. “I love you, Peg Hunnicutt. I still can’t believe you’re real and you're mine.” </p><p>Peg reached up and grabbed a pillow, fitting it under her hips before laying back next to Hawkeye. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and smiled at him as he pulled her closer. She adjusted herself, laying her head on Hawkeye’s arm. </p><p>“Once I get the strength, I’ll return the favor,” Peg said. “Plus for best results, I should keep my pelvis up for a while.” She pulled Hawkeye over by his shoulders so he was straddling her again. She nipped at his neck, drawing shaky moans from him. </p><p>“Oh, Peggy.”  </p><p>Her teeth raked against his ear. Her hands were roaming around his body, her nails biting into his skin every so often. Hawkeye couldn’t help but buck his hips into her as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. She mouthed at his neck, dipping her tongue into the hollow between his collarbones. </p><p>“Peggy, you’re going to kill me,” he whined. </p><p>She bit his throat before pressing a kiss in the same spot. “Alright,” she said, laughing. “Get off, I have to pee.” She pushed Hawkeye back onto the mattress before climbing off the bed and disappearing into the hallway bathroom. </p><p>Hawkeye laid on the bed, rolling over onto his stomach to sprawl himself on the bed. “Holy shit,” he laughed to himself. </p><p>He heard Peggy rummaging around in the bathroom, opening and closing cupboards before the rummaging fell quiet. Finally the toilet flushed and the door opened. </p><p>“Hey, Peggy Jane, what do you—” He turned his head toward the bedroom door and saw Peggy walk in. “Holy shit.” </p><p>They had reinforced a pair of her underwear to hold a dildo in place and the dildo was currently hanging between her legs. She took it in her hands and smirked at him as she stroked it. “Hi, Ben.” </p><p>Hawk couldn’t think, let alone speak. He watched Peggy’s small, delicate hands stroke the thick cock. Each stroke was full of promises of what she was going to do to him. “Fuck me,” he whispered into the pillow. </p><p>“Ben,” she said, singsongy. “Are you in there?” </p><p>“Holy shit, Peg. You’re so hot.”  </p><p>“You’re looking so desperate for me, Ben. You’re such a good boy.” She reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the vaseline and an exam glove. “Do you want me to prep you or do you want to prep yourself?” </p><p>“You do it,” he said, pushing up onto his knees. </p><p>She pulled the glove on, grabbed the lube with her fingertips and traced a finger around the rim of his asshole. The longer she teased, the more she pressed, stretching him. She eased a finger in, dragging it as she pulled out. She could feel Hawk’s body tense and relax around her fingers and she smiled up at him. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?” </p><p>His eyes looked desperate as he nodded. Two fingers became three and Hawkeye was a whining mess beneath Peg. “More,” he said breathlessly. </p><p>“Ben, that’s three fingers.” </p><p>“Then fuck me Peg.”</p><p>Peg shook her head and laughed, curling her fingers inside Hawk. She basked in the noises Hawk was making for her. She thrust her fingers against his prostate and he punctuated every thrust with an ‘ah, ah, ah.” Her fingers were fucking him hard and he was thrusting back to meet her. </p><p>“You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you, Benjamin. Look at you so open and willing beneath me. Fucking back on my fingers like you were made for it. Isn’t that right?” </p><p>Hawk nodded shakily. “Peg I’m gonna—”</p><p>She pulled her fingers out and Hawk whined. “<i>Fuck</i>.” </p><p>“I’m not done with you yet.” Peg set her cock between Hawk’s ass cheeks and ground her hips against him. She fucked her hips flush against him and traced a line at the tip of the dildo. “That’s how deep in you I’ll be,” she said, easing back. She dragged the cock across the rim of his ass and pressed inside, burying herself right to the hilt. “What do you think Hawk? You feel filled up to here?” She traced the line on his back again. </p><p>“Fuck me hard, Peg. Fill me up.” </p><p>“With pleasure,” she purred. Her hips slammed into him with reckless abandon, her nails digging into his hips. “You’re such a little cock slut, Benny. I bet you wish BJ was here so you could get your mouth on him.” Hawk writhed beneath her. “Maybe his cock right alongside mine. What do you think about that?” </p><p>Hawkeye pushed back to meet her every thrust, whining when he moved too far forward and fell off her cock. </p><p>“Come on baby, what do you think about that?”</p><p>“<i>God, yes</i>. Fuck, Peg.” </p><p>She lined her cock up with Hawk’s hole and pressed back inside, her gloved fingers slipping in beside it. </p><p>“Fuck Peg, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last much longer.” </p><p>She hummed. “Then I’ll stop.” She eased the dildo out and crawled on the mattress, laying between Hawk’s legs and taking his cock into her mouth as she fingered his ass again. She sucked the head into her mouth and Hawk’s hips stuttered, trying not to fuck too hard into her mouth. She leaned back and let his cock fall from her lips. “C’mon Hawk fuck my mouth baby. Fall apart in my mouth.” </p><p>Peg sealed her lips around Hawkeye’s cock and he thrust into her mouth. “Peg you’re so fucking amazing. God, you feel so good.” His thrusts were sloppy as he fucked himself back on Peg’s fingers and forward into her mouth. </p><p>Peg curled her fingers against Hawk and he thrust into her mouth, his cum streaking across her tongue. She licked his cock with the flat of her tongue, sucking and licking even as he grew soft. </p><p>“Peg, fuck Peg I already came.”</p><p>She eased her fingers out of him and peeled the glove off, tossing it to the floor but she kept sucking on Hawk’s cock until he whimpered above her. She let his cock fall from her lips and she pressed a kiss to his hipbone. </p><p>Hawk rolled away from Peg onto his side. “Fuck Peggy you’re so good at that.” She smiled up at him, keeping eye contact with him as she pressed another kiss to the head of his cock. </p><p>“Well when you give me a show like that, why wouldn’t I be?” she said, mocking his words from earlier.  She laid back on the bed, her breast heaving as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>She’d forgotten trying for a baby could be this fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr: </p><p>MASH: @peaceloveandjocularity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>